dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Реплики Уилсона
Уилсон - самодовольный и самонадеянный ученый-джентельмен (коим он себя самодовольно и самонадеянно полагает). ДЛЯ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКОВ! ' 'Оставляйте оригинал цитаты! ''' Уилсон' 'Инструменты' *Топор - "It's my trusty axe." ("Это мой верный топор.") *Элитный топор - "That's one fancy axe." ("Весьма элегантный топор.") *Лопата - "There's alot going on underground." ("Там, под землей, много чего происходит") *Королевская лопата - "I can't wait to dig holes." ("Не терпится начать рыть ямы.") *Кирка - "Iconic, isn't it?" ("Символично, не правда ли?") *Роскошная кирка - "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" ("А разве золото не мягкий металл?") *Бритва -"A sharpened rock tied to a stick. Hygenic!" ("Заостренный камень, прикрепленный к деревяшке. Гигиенично!") *Бритва (невозможно побрить) - "I can't shave that!" ("Я не смогу это побрить!") *Бритва (лицо чистое) - "There isn't even any stubble left!" ("Да там даже щетины не осталось!") *Бритва (бритье не спящего биффало) - "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." ("Я не собираюсь брить его, пока он бодрствует.") *Молот - "Stop! It's time! To hammer things!" ("Стоп! Пришло время! Размолотить что-нибудь!") *Вилы - "Maxwell might be looking for this." ("Максвеллу они бы пригодились.") 'Освещение' *Костёр (при создании) - "Sure beats darkness." (Уверенный удар по тьме.) *Костёр (много огня) - "That fire is getting out of hand!" ("Огонь выходит из под контроля") *Костёр (обычный) - "Nice and comfy." ("Хорошо и уютно.") *Костёр (мало огня) -"The fire's getting a bit low." ("Огонь становится слабоват") *Костёр (потухающий) - "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." ("Нужно положить туда что-нибудь, пока он не потух.") *Костёр (догоревший) - "Well, that's over." ("Что ж, всё закончилось ") *Кострище (при создании)- "Sure beats darkness." (Уверенный удар по тьме.) *Кострище (большой огонь)- "Good thing it's contained!" ("Хорошо, что он огорожен!") *Кострище (нормальный огонь)- "Nice and comfy." ("Хорошо и уютно.") *Кострище (мало огня)- "The fire's getting a bit low." ("Огонь становится слабоват") *Кострище (потухабщий)- "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." ("Нужно положить туда что-нибудь, пока он не потух.") *Кострище (догоревший)- "At least I can start it up again." (По крайней мере, я могу разжечь его снова.) *Шахтёрская каска - "This will keep my hands free." (Это освободит мои руки.) *Светильник Джека- "Spooky!" ("Страшновато!") *Факел- "Something to hold back the night." ("Это должно отогнать ночь.") *Факел (И также шахтёрская каска)(run out) - "My torch just ran out!" ("Мой факел погас!") *Фонарь - "A more civilized light." ("Более цивилизованный свет.") 'Выживание' *Рюкзак - "It's for me to put my stuff in." *Свиной мешок - "I feel kinda bad for that." ("Я чувствую вину за это.") *Птичья ловушка - "Gives me a net advantage!" *Сачок - "For catching bugs." ("Для ловли жуков.") *Удочка - "Hook, line and stick!" ("Крючок, леска и палка!") *Спальник - "It smells like wet." ("Пахнет сыростью") *Палатка - "I get crazy when I don't sleep." ("Я схожу с ума когда не сплю.") *Ловушка - "I wove it real tight." ("Я выткал её очень крепкой ) *Медовая припарка - "Seems sterile enough." ("Кажетнся довольно стерильно.") *Лечебная мазь - "The stinging means that it's working." ("Жжение означает, что мазь работает.") *Камень-грелка - "I could heat this up near the fire." ("Я могу нагреть его у огня.") *Камень-грелка (холодный)- "It's stone cold." ("Это холодный камень") *Камень-грелка (теплый) - "It's warm and cuddly... for a rock!" (Одновольно теплый и приятный... для камня!) *Камень-грелка (горячий) - "Nice and toasty hot!" (Хорош и румян от жара!) *Зонтик - "This will keep my hair dry, at least." ("Это сохранит мои волосы сухими, пока что") 'Еда' *Казан- "It makes me hungry just looking at it." ("Становлюсь голодным просто посмотрев на него") *Казан (готовка, будет готово не скоро)- "This is going to take a while." ("Это займет некоторое время.") *Казан (готовка, немного времени осталось)- "It's almost done!" ("Почти готово!") *Казан (готово)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" ( "Ммммм! Можно есть!") *Базовая грядка и Турбо грядка- "I should try planting some crops." (Надо попробовать посадить какие-нибудь семена) *Базовая грядка и Турбо грядка (рост)- "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" ("Эх! Оно так медленно растет!") *Базовая грядка и Турбо грядка (нужно удобрить)- "I think it needs to be fertilized." *Холодильник- "I have harnessed the power of cold!" ("Я подчинил энергию холода!) *Сушилка - "I should dry some meats." ("Надо бы завялить немного мяса") *Сушилка (сушение)- "Meat takes a while to dry." ("Мясо будет сушиться некоторое время") *Сушилка (готово)- "Jerky time!" ("Время вяленного мяса!") 'Наука' *Научная машина - "It breaks down objects into their scientific components." ("Она разбивает предметы на научные компоненты.") *Алхимическая машина - "It's even more science-y than the last one!" ("Она еще более научна, чем предыдущая!") *Теневой манипулятор - "What have I created?" ("Что я сотворил?") *Зимометр - "I am one heck of a scientist." ("Я ученый что надо.") *Дождиметр - "It measures cloudiness." ("Он измеряет облачность") *Громоотвод - "Now I can harness the heavens!" ("Я укротил небо!") *Порох - "It looks like pepper." ("Выглядит как перец") 'Самозащита' *Копье - "That's one pointy stick" ("Остренькая палочка!") *Мясная бита - "This seems unsanitary." ("Выглядит антисанитарно".) *Бумеранг - "Aerodynamical!" ("Аэродинамика!") *Бумеранг (не успел поймать) - "Ow! I should try to catch that!" ("Ай! В следующий попробую поймать.") *Дротик - "It's a... thing." ("Это... штука.") *Усыпляющий дротик - "Just don't breathe in." ("Теперь главное не вдохнуть.") *Огненный дротик - "This was fundamentally unsafe." ("Уже сам по себе небезопасен.") *Футбольный шлем - "I don't like sports." ("Не люблю спорт.") *Травяная броня - "I hope there are no bugs in this." ("Надеюсь, там нет жуков.") *Деревянная броня - "That is a perfectly reasonable piece of clothing." ("Весьма основательный костюм.") *Мраморная броня - "This looks really heavy." ("Выглядит довольно увесисто.) *Пчелиная мина - "It buzzes when I shake it." ("Жужжит, когда ее трясешь.") *Ловушка из зубов - "This is a nasty surprise." ("Неприятный сюрприз.") *Шлем-панцирь - "I hope it doesn't mess up my hair." ("Надеюсь, он не испортит прическу.") *Броня из улипахи - "It sticks to my back." ("Она прилипает к спине.") 'Конструкции' *Улей - "Bees!" ("Пчёлки!") *Улей (без мёда) - "It's empty" ("Тут пусто") *Улей (немного мёда) - "I should wait a bit." ("Мне нужно немного подождать") *Улей (заполнен мёдом) - "It's full of honey." ("Тут полно меда.") *Птичья клетка - "I should put a bird in it" ("Я должен посадить туда птицу.") *Птичья клетка (occupied)- "That's my bird!" ("Это моя птичка!") *Птичья клетка (occupied, sleeping)- "Awwww, he's asleep." ("Оооу, она спит.") *Свинарник - "Those pigs have fancy houses." ("У этих свиней причудливые домики.") *Свинарник (занят и свет выключен) - "Come ON! I know you're home!" ("Да ладно! Я знаю, что ты дома!") *Свинарник (занят и свет включен) - "I can see a snout pressed up against the window." ("Я вижу пятак свиньи за окном") *Стена из травы (в инвентаре) - "This seems like a bad idea." ("По-моему это плохая идея.") *Стена из травы (установленная) - "Hmmmm. I guess that'll have to do." ("Хммм. Думаю, я делаю все правильно") *Деревянная стена (в инвентаре) - "Pickets!" ("Частокол!") *Деревянная стена (установленная) - "Pointy!" ("Заостренный!") *Каменная стена (в инвентаре) - "They make me feel so safe." ("Чувствую себя защищенным") *Каменная стена (установленная) - "That's a nice wall." ("Отличная стена.") *Сундук - "It's my tickle trunk!" ("Это мой сундук!") *Сундук (полный) - "It's full." ("Он полон.") *Сундук (невозможно положить, как например рюкзак) - "That can't go in there." ("Это нельзя сюда положить.") *Знак - "It says 'You are here'." ("Тут написано: 'Ты здесь'.") 'Дёрн' *Паркет - "These are floorboards." ("Это паркет.") *Ковер - "It's surprisingly scratchy." ("Необычно колючий.") *Брусчатка - "Hastily Cobbled Stones." ("Небрежно отесанные камни.") *Шахматный пол - "These are pretty snazzy." ("Шикарный пол.") *Лесной и пр. дёрн - "A chunk of ground." ("Пласт земли.") 'Материалы' *Веревка - "Some short lengths of rope." ("Небольшой кусок веревки.") *Доски - "Boards." ("Доски") *Каменный блок - "I've made them seductively smooth." ("Я сделал их идеально гладкими.") *Папирус - "Some sheets of paper." ("Лист бумаги") *Кошмарное топливо - "This stuff is crazy!" ("Эта штука просто бешеная!") 'Магия' *Мясное чучело - "What a handsome devil!" ("Красивый, чертяка!") *Флейта пана - "I can serenade the animals." ("Я могу петь серенады животным.") *Амулет - "I feel so safe when I'm wearing it." ("Мне с ним так спокойно.") *Огонь ночи - "It gives off a spooky light." ("От него исходит жуткий свет.") *Броня ужаса - "Wearing this makes me feel safe and insecure." "Одев это, я чувствую себя спокойно и небезопасно.") *Темный меч - "I dreamed it myself!" ("Сделано из моих снов!") *Ледяной посох - "It's a... thing." ("Это... штука.") *Огненный посох - "I don't want to set the world on fire." ("Я не хочу поджечь все вокруг.") *Человек-оркестр - "I should have added a beefalo bell." ("Надо было добавить колокольчик бифало.") 'Одежда' *Трость - "It makes walking seem much easier!" (С ней как будто легче ходить!) *Набор для шитья - "Darn it! Darn it all to heck!" (Черт! Черт, всё к черту!") *Кроличьи наушники - "At least my ears won't get cold..." ("По крайней мере мои уши не замёрзнут...") *Соломенная шляпа - "What a nice hat." ("Что за милая шляпа.") *Шляпа бифало- "What a nice hat." ("Что за милая шляпа.") *Шляпа пчеловода - "This should keep me protected." ("Это должно защищать меня.") *Шляпа с перьями- "I AM A BIRD!" ("Я ПТИЦА!") *Зимняя шляпа - "It'll be good for when winter comes." ("Будет хорошо, когда придёт зима.") *Цилиндр - "What a nice hat." ("Что за милая шляпа.") *Dapper Vest- "Rugged, yet stylish." *Breezy Vest- "Wilderness casual." *Puffy Vest- "Winter survival gear." *Bush Hat (Шляпа-куст) - "It's kind of scratchy." - "Царапается" *Garland (Венок) - "It smells like prettiness." - "Пахнет как <миловидность>." 'Окружение - Растения' *Ель- "It's all piney." - "Она вся сосновая" *Ель (Срубленная)- "Take that nature!" - "Так тебе, природа!" *Ель (горит)- What a waste of wood." - "Что за пустая трата древесины" *Ель (сгорела)- "I feel like I could have prevented that." - "Чувствую, что я мог это предотвратить." *Lumpy Evergreen- "This sad tree has no cones." - "У этого грустного дерева нет шишек" *Полено- "It's big, it's heavy, and it's wood." - "Оно большое, оно тяжёлое, оно деревянное" *Полено (горит)- "That's some hot wood." - "Немного горячего дерева" *Уголь- "It's small, dark and smells like burnt wood." - "Оно маленькое, тёмное и пахнет горелым деревом" *Сосновая шишка - "I can hear a tiny tree inside it, trying to get out." - "Я слышу крошечное леревце внутри неё, пытающееся выбраться" *Baby Evergreen " It'll be a tree soon!" - "Скоро это будет дерево!" *Шипастое дерево- "Those spikes look sharp!" - "Эти шипы выглядят острыми!" *Шипастое дерево (срублено)- "Not so spiky now!" - "Теперь не такой колючий!" *Шипастое дерево (горит)- "Spikes and fire!" - "Шипы и огонь!" *Шипастое дерево (сгорело)- "Now it's burnt and spiky" - "Теперь оно сгоревшее и шипастое" *Sapling (Кустарник)- "Baby trees are so cute!" *Sapling (Кустарник) (собран)- "That'll teach him." - "Это его научит." *Sapling (Кустарник) (горит)- "That's burning fast!" - "Оно горит быстро!" *Sapling (Кустарник) (выкопан лопатой весь куст)- "I should plant this." - "Мне следует это посадить" *Twigs (Ветки)- "It's a bunch of small twigs." - "Пучок веток" *Grass (Трава)- "It's a tuft of grass." *Grass (Трава) (собрана)- "I cut it down in the prime of its life." - "Я срезал её на расцвете её жизни" *Grass (Трава) (barren)- "It needs poop." *Grass (Трава) (горит)- "It's burning fast!" - "Горит быстро!" *Grass Tuft- "I should plant this." - "Мне следует это посадить" *Cut Grass- "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts." *Berry Bush (Ягодный куст) - "Red berries taste the best." - "Красные ягоды на вкус самые лучшие" *Berry Bush (Ягодный куст) (собран)- "Maybe they'll grow back?" - "Может быть, они ещё вырастут?" *Berry Bush (Ягодный куст) (иссох)- "I think it needs to be fertilized." - "Я думаю, это нужно удобрить" *Berry Bush (Ягодный куст) (выкопанный куст)- "I should plant this." - "Мне следует это посадить" *Reeds (Тростник, или Камыш) - "It's a clump of reeds." - "Это скопление камыша" *Reeds (Тростник, или Камыш) (собран)- "I picked all the useful reeds." - "Я собрал весь полезный тростник" *Reeds (Тростник, или Камыш) (горит)-."That's really burning fast!" - "Горит действительно быстро!" *Cut reeds- "Cut reeds, ready for crafting and hobbying." *Plant- "Leafy!" *Plant (growing)- "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" *Plant (ready to be picked)- "Mmmm. Ready to harvest." *Marsh Plant- "It's a plant." *Spiky bush- "It looks thorny." *Spiky bush (after picking it)- "Ow!" *Flower- "It's pretty but smells like common labourer." *Petals- "I showed those flowers who's boss." *Evil Flower- "Augh! It's so evil!" *Evil Petals- "I'm not sure I want to hold these." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "It's a mushroom." *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "It's sleeping" *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "I wonder if it will come back?" 'Nature - Objects' *Bee Hive- "It's buzzing with activity." *Killer Bee Hive- "I think those bees are mad." *Honeycomb- "Bees used to live in this." *Hound Mound- "I wouldn't want to pick a bone with the owner." *Bone- "Creepy." *Touch stone- "What an odd looking stone." *Harp Statue- "What has happened to the head?" *Marble Pillar- "I think I could use that." *Marble Tree- "I don't think an axe will cut it." *Marble- "Fancy!" *Merm House- "Who would live here?" *Merm Head- "The stinkiest thing I'll smell all day." *Pig Head- "Looks like an offering to the beast." *Pig Torch- "Sure looks cozy." *Basalt Boulder- "That's too strong to break through!" *Boulder- "It wouldn't fit in my pocket." *Rocks- "I can make stuff with these." *Flint- "It's a very sharp rock." *Nitre- "I'm not a geologist." *Gold Nugget- "I can't eat it, but it sure is shiny." *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "I bet there's all sorts of good stuff down there!" *Grave (dug)- "I should probably feel bad about that." *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "It's a pile of dirt... or IS it?" *Animal Tracks- "Tracks left by food. I mean... an animal." *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "The trail ends here." *Animal Tracks (found)- "This track is fresh, the beast must be nearby." *Wooden Thing- "This appears to be the nexus to another world!" *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Soon my invention will be complete!" *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "With this I can surely pass through space and time!" *Ring Thing- "A ring that could focus dimensional energies." *Crank Thing- "Tough enough to handle most intense experiments." *Box Thing- "This may control the polarity of the whole universe." *Metal Potato Thing- "This metal potato contains great and feared power..." *Wormhole (closed)- "Soft and undulating." *Wormhole (open)- "Science compels me to jump in." *Wormhole (exited)- "That was not a sane thing to do." *Pond- "I can't see the bottom!" *Skeleton- "Better him than me!" *Spider Den- "Sticky!" *Spider Egg- "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket." *Rabbit Hole- "That must lead to the kingdom of the bunnymen." 'Nature - Caves' *Plugged Sinkhole- "I wonder if I could move that rock." *Sinkhole- "I bet there's all sorts of things to discover down there." *Rope to Surface- "I've had enough discovery for now." *Mushtree- "That mushroom got too big for its own good." *Red Mushtree- "These used to grow in my bathroom." *Green Mushtree- "A magic mushroom?" *Light Flower- "Science makes it grow." *Light Bulb- "It's strangely tasty looking." *Stalagmite- "Looks like a rock to me." *Stalagmite (pointy)- "Rocks, rocks, rocks, rocks..." *Spilagmite- "It's encrusted with old webbing." *Slurtle Mound- "A den of 'ew'." 'Mobs - Monsters' *Knight- "Check it out!" *Bishop- "Back off, preacherman!" *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "What was that?!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "OW! Something bit me!" *Hound- "You ain't nothing, hound dog!" *Fire Hound- "That one is glowy." *Ice Hound- "Are there hounds for every season?" *Hound's Tooth- "It's sharp!" *Паук- "I hate spiders." ("Ненавижу пауков.") *Spider (sleeping)- "I'd better not be here when he wakes up." *Паук (мертв)- "Ewwww!" ("Фуууу!") *Spider Warrior- "Looks even meaner than usual." *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I should keep my distance." *Spider Warrior (dead)- "Good riddance!" *Spider Gland- "It has a tangy, antiseptic smell." *Spider Egg- "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket." *Silk- "It comes from a spider's butt." *Krampus- "He's going after my stuff!" *Krampus Sack- "Ew. It has Krampus slime all over it." *Merm- "Smells fishy!" *Tentacle- "That looks dangerious." *Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." *Tentacle spots- "I think these were its genitalia." *Pig Guard- "He doesn't look as friendly as the others." *Свиноборотень - "He's not friendly!" ("Он не дружелюбен!") *Призрак- "That offends me as a scientist." ("Это оскорбляет меня как ученого.") *Макбивень старший - "Walruses are natural predators." (Моржи - природные хищники.) *Макбивень младший- "He won't be cute and cuddly forever." ("Он не хочет быть милым и приятным вечно") *Иглу- "It looks warm and cozy inside." *Иглу (Летом)- "Looks like somebody was camping here." ("Кажется здесь был чей-то лагерь") *Walrus Tusk- "I'm sure I'll find a use for it eventually." *Tam o' Shanter- "It's covered with walrus hairs." *Комар - "What a nasty little blood sucker." ("Какой противный маленький кровосос.") *Комар (пойманый)- "Hey, is that my blood?" ("Эй, это моя кровь?") *Комар рядом- "Aaah! Bug off!" ("Ааа" Прочь насекомое!") *Cave Spider- "Gah! More spiders!" *Spitter- "I hate spiders!" *Batilisk- "Ack! That's terrifying!" *Snurtle- "He's less gross, but still gross." *Слизнепаха - "Ew. Just ew." ("Фу. Просто фу.") *Shelmet- "I hope it doesn't muss up my hair." *Snurtle Shell Armor- "It sticks to my back." *Сломаный панцирь - "Головоломка без решения." ("A puzzle with no solution.") 'Mobs - Neutral Animals' *Beefalo- "It's a beefalo!" *Beefalo (sleeping)- "These guys are really heavy sleepers." *Beefalo (shaved)- "Aww, he's so sad." *Beefalo Wool- "It smells like beefalo tears." *Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." *Baby Beefalo- "Aww. So cute!" *Nearby Bees- "BEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!" *Bee- "To bee or not to bee." *Bee (picked up)- "Careful!" *Killer Bee- "Oh no! It's a killer bee!" *Killer bee (picked up)- "This seems dangerous." *Stinger- "Looks sharp!" *Pig- "They kind of creep me out." *Pig (following)- "He's part of my entourage." *Pig (dead)- "Someone should tell his family." *Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." *Bunnyman- "I am filled with an irresistible urge to do science." *Rabbit Hutch- "That's not a real carrot." *Frog- "He's so cute!" *Frog (sleeping)- "Aww, look at him sleep!" *Frog (dead)- "He's croaked it." *Koalefant- "Adorably delicious." *Winter Koalefant- "It looks warm and full of meat." 'Mobs - Passive Animals' *Butterfly- "Butterfly, flutter by." *Butterfly (picked up)- "Now I have you!" *Crow- "Creepy." *Crow (picked up)- "He's not very happy in there." *Crow Feather- "A crow feather." *Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" *Redbird (picked up)- "He likes my pocket." *Redbird Feather- "A redbird feather." *Snow bird- "Life in the frozen wastes." *Snowbird (picked up)- "It's so soft." *Snowbird Feather- "A snowbird feather.", *Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" *Eye Bone- "It's looking at me." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "It went to sleep." *Ashes of Eye Bone- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" *Chester- "Otto von chesterfield, Esq." *Rabbit- "He's looking for carrots." *Rabbit (picked up)- "Do you like science?" *Fireflies- "If only I could catch them!" *Fireflies (picked up)- "They make my pocket glow!" *Mandrake- "I've heard strange things about those plants." *Mandrake (following)- "Stop following me!" *Mandrake (dead)- "I've heard strange things about those plants." *Mandrake (cooked)- "Poor little guy." *Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh, my head!" 'Mobs - Tallbird family' *Tallbird- "That's a tall bird!" *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg." *Tallbird Egg- "Will it hatch?" *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- Delicious and nutrical." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Looks like it's hatching." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Mmm. Beaky." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Are eggs supposed to sweat?" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Brrrr!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "I have a feeling this is going to take a while..." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "It should hatch any time now." *Smallbird- "That's a rather small bird." *Smallbird (hungry)- "It looks hungry." *Smallbird (starving)- "It must be starving." *Smallish Tallbird- "Not a very tall bird." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "I'd better find it some food." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "It has a dangerious look in it's eye." *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Ow! Quit it!" 'Mobs - Bosses' *Олень-циклоп - "Вот это гигантище!" ("It's enormous!!") *Глаз оленя-циклопа - "Гадость-то какая." ("This is really gross.") *Энт (Leif) - "Он огромный!" ("He's huge!") *Живое полено - "Выглядит обеспокоенным." ("It looks worried.") *Королева пауков - "ААААААААА Огромный паук!" ("AHHHHHHHH! That spider is huge!") *Паучья шапка - "Надеюсь, там больше не осталось паучьей слизи." ("I hope I got all of the spider goo out of it.") 'Npc - Other' *Skeleton- "Better him than me." *Maxwell- "I hate that guy" *Pig King- "Ewwww, he smells!" *Wes- "Maxwell's statues are trapping him.", *Abigail- "Awww, she has a cute little bow." 'Food - Meats' *Птичье яйцо - "Обычное среднее яйцо." ("A small, normal egg.") *Птичье яйцо (приготовленное) - "Глазунья, ням-ням!" ("Sunny side yum!") *Тухлое яйцо - "Фу, вонища!" ("Ew! It stinks!") *Мясо монстра - "Бээ. Не думаю, что это можно есть." ("Ugh. I don't think I should eat that.") *Мясо монстра (приготовленное) - "Ну может только самую малость аппетитнее сырого." ("That's only somewhat more appetizing that when it was raw.") *Мясо монстра (вяленое) - "Вяленое мясо со странным запахом." ("Strange-smelling jerky") *Мясо - "Немного с душком, но пойдет." ("It's a bit gamey, but it'll do.") *Мясо (приготовленное) - "Кулинарный шедевр с пылу с жару." ("Char broiled to perfection.") *Вяленое мясо - "Достаточно вялое." ("Just jerky enough") *Ножка индюшки - "Поклюем." ("I should gobble it.") *Ножка индюшки - "Стало еще вкуснее." ("Now it's even more tastier.") *Рыба - "И я буду сыт весь день." ("Now I shall eat for a day.") *Рыба (приготовленная) - "Обжарена что надо." ("Grilled to perfection.") *Кусочек мяса - "Маленький кусок мертвого животного." ("A tiny chunk of dead animal.") *Приготовленный кусочек мяса - "Теперь о глистах нечего беспокоиться!" ("Now I don't have to worry about getting worms!") *Вяленое мясо (мал.) - "Немного вяленого мяса." ("A little jerky.") *Хобот коалослона (лето) - "Легкий мягкий хобот." ("A light breezy trunk.") *Хобот коалослона (зима) - "Мясистый, шерстистый хобот." ("A thick, hairy trunk.") *Хобот коалослона (приготовленный) - "Почему-то теперь еще больше чувствуется, что это хобот." ("Somehow even more nasal than before.") *Лягушачьи лапки - "Слышал, это деликатес." ("I've heard it's a delicacy.") *Приготовленные лягушачьи лапки - "На вкус как курица" ("Tastes like chicken.") 'Food - Fruits' *Гранат - "Похоже на мозги инопланетянина" ("It looks like the inside of an alien's brain.") *Sliced Pomegranate - "Высшее кулинарное искусство!" ("Haute Cuisine!") *Дуриан - "Ой, он воняет!" ("Oh it smells!") *Вонючий дуриан - "Теперь он воняет еще хуже!" ("Now it smells even worse!") *Питайя - "Странный фрукт." ("What a weird fruit.") *Приготовленная питайя - "Все равно странный." ("Still weird.") *Ягоды - "Красные ягоды ‒ самые вкусные." ("Red berries taste the best.") *Жареные ягоды - "Не думаю, что термическая обработка их улучшила." ("I don't think heat improved them.") 'Food - Vegetables' *Corn- "High in fructose!" *Popcorn- "High in fructose!" *Carrot (in the ground)- "The ground is making plant babies." *Carrot (picked up)- "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." *Roasted Carrot- "Mushy." *Pumpkin- "It's a big as my head!" *Hot Pumpkin- "How did this turn into a pie..." *Eggplant- "It doesn't look like an egg." *Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy." *Red Mushroom- "It smells funny." *Green Mushroom- "It seems pretty normal." *Blue Mushroom- "It's weird and gooey." 'Food - Crock Pot' *Mandrake Soup- "Poor little guy." *Turkey Dinner- "Mmmm." *Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" 'Food - Other' *Seeds- "Each one is a tiny mystery." *Seeds (carrot seeds, pumpkin seeds etc)- "It's a seed." *Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em" *Honey- "Looks delicious!" *Butterfly Wings- "Without these it's just butter." *Butter- "I can't believe it's butter!" *Rot- "It's a furry ball of rotten food." *Blue Mushroom (picked)- "It's weird and gooey." *Blue Mushroom (cooked)- "It's different now..." *Green Mushroom (picked)- *Green Mushroom (cooked)- *Red Mushroom (picked)- "It smells funny." *Red Mushroom (cooked)- "It's different now..." 'Прочее' *Чертеж - "Научно!" ("It's scientific!") *Шестеренки - "Горстка механических деталей" ("A pile of mechanical parts.") *Рубин - "Он сверкает внутренним теплом." ("It sparkles with inner warmth.") *Сапфир - "Он сверкает холодной энергией." ("It sparkles with cold energy.") *Аметист - "Он хранит тайны вселенной" ("It contains the mysteries of the universe.") *Волосы с бороды - "Я создал их своим лицом." ("I made them with my face.") *Навоз - "Надо бы набить карманы!" ("I should fill my pockets!") *Гуано - "Еще один сорт дерьма." ("Another flavour of poop.") '''Graveyard Trinkets' *Melty Marbles - "They are just melted together." *Fake Kazoo - "It's just a cheap replica." *Gord's Knot - "The knot is stuck. Forever." *Gnome - "It must be some kind of religious artifact." *Tiny Rocketship - "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." *Frazzled Wires - "Their electricity carrying days are over." *Ball and Cup - "I have no time for fun and games!" *Hardened Rubber Bung - "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." *Mismatched Buttons - "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." *Second-hand Dentures - "I hope I get out of here before I needed these." *Lying robot - "He whispers beautiful lies to me." *Dessicated Tentacle - "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." 'Adventure Mode' *Failed- "That didn't go well. I'll have to try again." *Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down)- "It's more of a pyramid than an obelisk." *Obelisk that is down while sane (insane, up)- "TAKE THAT, SANE SELF!" *Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up)- "That's a CRAZY looking rock!" *Obelisk that is up while sane (insane, down)- "Where did the rest of it go?" *Divining Rod (Before picked up from it's starting base) = "That rod looks useful!" *Diving Rod- "It's some kind of homing device." *Diving Rod (cold)- "The signal is very faint." *Diving Rod (warm)- I'm headed in the right direction." *Diving Rod (warmer)- "I must be getting pretty close." *Diving Rod (hot)- "This thing's going crazy!" *Divining Rod Base- "I wonder what it does." *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "It looks like it needs a large key." *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "Now my machine can work!" *Maxwells Door- "I'm not sure I want to fall for that a second time." *Maxwell's phonograph- "So that's where the music was coming from." *Maxwell's Light- "I wonder how they work." *Maxwell Statue- "It really captures his personality." *Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "I'll want to avoid stepping on that!" *Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- "Oops." *Beemine (Maxwells)- "Bottled mosquito rage!" *Sick Wormhole- "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual. 'Восклицания' *Общее - "Это... штука." ("It's a... thing.") *Замерзание - "Как холодно!" ("So Cold!") *Бой - "Бей по глазам!" ("Go for the eyes!") *Бой (добыча) - "Я тебя уничтожу!" ("I will destroy you!") *Бой (Свинья) - "Хрюша-хрюша-хрюша!" ("Here piggy piggy!") *Бой (Паук) - "Затопчу насмерть!" ("I'm going to stomp you dead!") *Бой (Паук-воин) - "Лучше ты, чем я!" ("Better you than me!") *Бой прерван - "Ну и навалял я ему!" ("I sure showed him!") *Бой прерван (добыча ) - "Он слишком быстрый!" ("He's too fast!") *Бой прерван (Свинья) - "Пусть идет. Пока что." ("I'll let him go. This time.") *Бой прерван (Паук) - "Все равно он слишком мерзкий." ("He's too gross anyway.") *Бой прерван (Паук-воин) - "Брысь отсюда, гадина!" ("Shoo, you nasty thing!") *Сумерки - "Темнеет. Нужно развести огонь." ("It's getting late. I need to make a fire.") *Свет (появление) - "Я снова вижу!" ("I can see again!") *Тьма (появление) - "Как тут темно!" ("It's so dark!") *Действие (тьма) - "Тут слишком темно!" ("It's too dark to see!") *Действие невозможно - "Я не могу." ("I can't do that.") *Крафт невозможен - "Мне не хватает ингредиентов." ("I don't have all the ingredients.") *Сон невозможен (день) - "Слишком светло." ("It's too bright out.") *Сон невозможен (голоден) - "Я слишком голоден, чтобы спать, живот будет урчать!" ("I'm too hungry to sleep, the growling will keep me up!") *Сон невозможен (монстры рядом) - "Сейчас это слишком опасно!" ("It's too dangerous right now!") *Гончие (приближение) - "Вы это слышали?" ("Did you hear that?") *Циклоп-олень (приближение) - "Судя по звуку, что-то большое!" ("That sounded big!") *Инвентарь заполнен - "Я больше не унесу!" ("I can't carry any more stuff!") *Еда - "Ням-ням!" ("Yum!") *Еда (испорчена) - "Фу, это было ужасно!" ("Yuck! That was terrible!") *Еда (несвежая) - "По-моему, она уже слегка того." ("I think that was starting to turn.") *Еда (вредная) - "Что-то мне плохо." ("I don't feel so good.") *Голод - "Я так хочу есть!" ("I'm so hungry!") 'Unimplemented' *Golden Pitchfork- "Why did I even make a pitchfork this fancy?" *Penguin- "..." *Boat- "Is that how I got here?" *Home- "Someone must live here." *Sunkboat- "It's no use to me out there!" *Treeclump- "It's almost like someone is trying to prevent me from going somewhere" 'Removed' *Tent- "I can sleep in here when I'm hurt." 'Researching (removed)' *Research (high value)- "I feel so smart now!" *Research (normal value)- "Never stop learning!" *Research (low value)- "I didn't learn very much from that." *Researching an item- "In you go!" *Research Poop- "Poooop!" *Research an Axe- "Let me axe you a question!" *Research Cut Grass- "I will unlock the secrets of ... grass." *Research Cut Reeds- "I can learn stuff by reeding!" *Research some Flint- "This probably isn't the best use of flint." *Research a log- "There must be science hiding somewhere in there." 'Uncertain' TREASURECHEST_TRAP = "How convenient!" SKULLCHEST = "I'm not sure if I want to open it." PIGTENT = "Smells like bacon." PANDORASCHEST = "It may contain something fantastic! Or horrible." MAXWELLTHRONE = "That doesn't look very comfortable." MAXWELLLOCK = "Looks almost like a key hole." MAXWELLHEAD = "I can see into his pores." ROBOT_PUPPET = "It's trapped!" MALE_PUPPET = "He's trapped!" FEM_PUPPET = "She's trapped!" ANNOUNCE_NO_TRAP = "Well, that was easy." BOOMERANG = "Aerodynamical!", (found in adventure mode section) 'Inacurate' *Walrus Tusk- "I'm sure I'll find a use for it eventually." *Miner Hat (run out)- "My torch just ran out!" Категория:Персонажи